


To Soothe the Savage Breast

by DefinitelyNotScott



Series: The First Solar Biennial Concert [2]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers, Fifth Element (1997) (Character mentioned)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Diplomacy, Gen, Hope that's okay XD, There's a lot of talking in this one, They only ever call the curator by his title in the episode...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Mistwalker has run into difficulties at the First Solar Biennial Concert. Audra Miles contacts Niko to go to Beta Space Station in her place and speak on Mistwalker's behalf.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/gifts).



Niko had just landed another roundhouse kick on the heavy bag when Buzzwang waved for her attention. “Niko! There’s a call for you! It’s the woman who lived on that horrible planet.”

“You mean Audra Miles?” Buzzwang’s fear of the tech-eating wildlife on Biste-Fenokee allowed her identify the caller even without her psychic powers. “Maybe she’s calling to invite us to visit,” she teased, a smile curving her lips.

“No thanks! I’m out of here!” Buzzwang retreated out the door while she shook her head at his antics. Grabbing her towel to dry the sweat from her face, she headed over to the nearest screen to pick up the call. Audra appeared, wearing her usual pale-blue jacket.

“Audra! How nice to hear from you.” Niko noticed that the other woman was wearing her favorite blue and white jacket.

“I’m afraid it’s not a social call,” Audra said. “Mistwalker and her people have run into some trouble at Beta Space Station, and I was hoping you were available to defuse the situation.”

“Oh, dear. Are they attending the First Solar Biennial Concert?” Niko raised her brows, surprised that Mistwalker would leave Biste-Fenokee. Music was intrinsic to their culture though, one of the main methods they used to accomplish their “magic”, so maybe she shouldn’t be.

“They’re participating.” Audra said, giving Niko a significant look. “But that hair-brained curator on Beta is causing some kind of ruckus. I can’t get there right now myself, but I was hoping you could mediate between them and resolve whatever the issue is.”

“Zach and I are supposed to rendezvous with Doc and Goose when their current mission wraps up. I can probably convince Commander Walsh that Beta Space Station is on the way.”

“Zachary Foxx!” Audra said in strong tones of disapproval. 

“Now, Audra. I know he didn’t leave you with the best impression during your first mission together, but Zach is actually very capable. Besides, it will give him a chance to wear the necklace Mistwalker gave him.”

Audra snorted. “As long as you’re there, Niko. I know I can trust you.”

They exchanged farewells and cut the call.

Permission was easily obtained from Commander Walsh, and soon they were approaching the flat dumbbell that was Beta Space Station. Beta Control called in, letting them know they were on scans and gave them docking coordinates. Inside, the delegation from Biste-Fenokee was waiting for them.

“Niko,” Mistwalker greeted her, the tall elder’s large red eyes as unreadable as ever. She turned her gaze to Zach. “Zachary Foxx. You wore your gift.” The oversized necklace looked incongruous draped down the front of his uniform but he hadn’t left it behind. 

“I hate to admit it, but I’m not any better with it than the day you gave it to me,” Zach said, lifting one of the pipes up to blow a sad attempt at a note. 

“Perhaps your skill with your own magic has improved,” Mistwalker replied.

“I certainly hope so,” Zach said, straightening his posture. 

Niko brought the conversation back on track. “What seems to be the trouble?”

“Our music is not accepted,” Mistwalker answered. 

“We’ll see about that,” Zach said. He turned to Niko. “I’ll get us to the curator and you can mediate between them.”

Niko nodded in assent. “I’m sure there’s a simple misunderstanding.”

It didn’t take them long to track down the curator as he bustled back and forth between the groups of musicians from all over the galaxy. His thin red bowtie could almost be seen to droop at the sight of Mistwalker and her people trailing behind her, but he couldn’t evade Zach’s purposeful advance.

“Galaxy Rangers! To what do I owe this honor?” he said, mustache twitching irritably.

“We’re here for a little cultural translation,” Zach said, and gestured in her direction. “Niko, you can take it from here.”

She nodded to him and stepped forward. “Curator, I understand there’s a problem with Mistwalker’s musical selection?”

“Problem? It’s completely unacceptable! This concert is supposed to showcase the works of cultures from across the stars. And _her_ plan is to play ‘The Glint of Champagne Glasses’ from _Die Fledermaus_ on their people’s instruments!” He threw up his hands in despair. 

“Mistwalker?” she looked at the elder to confirm his statement.

Mistwalker nodded, her long, bony arms swinging to emphasize her next statement. “Human music for human balance. Our music has purpose. Station’s balance might be overthrown.” 

“Are you saying you chose a human song to avoid the effects your music usually has?” Niko rephrased to see if she understood.

“Yes.” Mistwalker nodded again. “Keep balance here.”

“I’ve seen Mistwalker’s music in action,” Zach piped up. “It seems like a reasonable precaution to me.”

“It’s absolutely unacceptable!” The curator insisted, ignoring Zach completely. “The concert needs _authentic_ music.”

“I’ve also seen Mistwalker in action, and Zach’s right,” Niko said. Her eyes began to twinkle with mischief. “Perhaps a small, _harmless_ demonstration would convince the curator. Do you think that’s possible, Mistwalker?”

Mistwalker considered for a moment, before saying something to her people in their own language. She must have been in agreement, because they lifted their instruments and started playing one of the piping tunes Niko was familiar with. Mistwalker’s fluffy white cape flared when she spread her arms wide. Niko thought she saw some small seeds scatter, and then Mistwalker was playing too. 

In mere seconds, a thick vine was climbing up the curator and he was calling, “Stop! Stop!”

Mistwalker rapidly changed her tune and the vine began to shrink. A wave of her arm sent her people to scour the floor.

“Well?” Niko asked the curator with a smile.

“Mistwalker, you have an official dispensation to use human music with your instruments,” he said, somewhat breathlessly. Niko’s smile turned victorious.

Just then an aide ran up. “Curator! Diva Plavalaguna’s ship has gone missing! She’s been kidnapped!”

“Rangers!” He turned to them. “The Diva is an important galactic figure! You must save her!”

“Don’t worry curator, we’ll handle it.” Zach said. “Niko, you take Tortuna, I’ll take Entropy’s end, and call Doc and Goose on Mars.”

“All right.” She turned to Mistwalker. “Sorry to resolve and run, but that’s how it is for a Galaxy Ranger.”

“Goodbye, Niko,” Mistwalker said, folding her hands. “Thank you.”

Niko waved as they ran back to the ships. “Rangers, ho!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Niko at last! Hope you like the result!


End file.
